Bright Eyes
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Superar una ruptura nunca es fácil, sino que se lo digan a Rachel Berry. Jesse St. James parecía ser su otra mitad, pero había resultado estar dolorosamente equivocada. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Glee_ no me pertenecen. Tampoco la canción _"Total eclipse of the heart"_. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Todos hemos tenido un día de ésos en los que te apetece cantar la más triste de las canciones sentado al piano, pulsando las teclas con el dramatismo que la ocasión requiere y dejándonos llevar por la música y la emoción del momento. Queremos sentir ese dolor, queremos vivirlo hasta que desaparezca de una vez por todas… Pues bien, Rachel Berry tenía uno de esos días.

Sus padres no estaban en casa, habían salido al cine para ver una de esas películas de Julia Roberts a las que Leroy Berry era tan aficionado. Casi había preferido que fuera así, la joven componente del Glee Club era una persona muy orgullosa y no soportaba llorar en público, ni siquiera delante de sus padres: se había auto-doctrinado durante demasiados años a ello. Por eso, cuando llegó a casa después de las clases de ballet y sintió el silencio que había en ella, se llevó la primera alegría del día.

En aquellos momentos, ella estaba recostada en posición fetal en uno de los sillones de cuero del salón de su casa, mientras sostenía en sus manos un gran vaso de agua fría. Si sus padres hubieran estado allí, enseguida se habrían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba: Rachel siempre pedía agua cuando estaba triste, por lo que ahora la joven siempre tenía sed cuando estaba triste y viceversa. Normalmente solía estar triste por quedar segunda en algún concurso de talentos, pero esto era algo muy distinto.

Ella siempre había pensado que los chicos de su instituto no estaban a su altura y, sin embargo, eran todo a lo que ella podía aspirar en un pueblecito tan pequeño. Chicos que reían a carcajadas estúpidamente por los pasillos del McKinley, chicos que escupían en el suelo, que coleccionaban animadoras en su "book" de conquistas, y por supuesto, chicos que le arrojaban a la cara granizado de uva por los pasillos… En definitiva, hacía mucho que Rachel había renunciado a toda posibilidad de encontrar a su alma gemela en el instituto McKinley.

Pero no había pensado en el Carmel High, otro instituto cercano. Lo conocía, por supuesto, ¿cómo no hacerlo? "Vocal Adrenaline", el glee club de dicho instituto, era conocido en la zona por sus constantes victorias en los concursos de talentos, de hecho no habían perdido una competición en cinco años. Muchas veces Rachel se había lamentado de que sus padres no la matricularan de niña en Carmel High y ese momento lo sentía más que nunca.

Quizás allí todo hubiera sido distinto, quizás allí no hubiera sido la marginada que era en el instituto McKinley, puede que en el Carmel High le hubieran reconocido su talento natural y hubiera sido tratada como la estrella en potencia que era. Y también hubiera conocido antes a Jesse…

Jesse. Jesse. Jesse St. James. Ése era el quid de la cuestión, la persona a la que había renunciado a encontrar, el alma gemela que estaba a su nivel tanto intelectual como artísticamente hablando. Nunca habría podido imaginar, ni en sus más alocadas fantasías como estrella de Broadway protagonizando un dueto épico, a un chico más perfecto para ella que Jesse St. James. Ese chico poseía todas y cada una de sus virtudes (que no eran pocas) y cojeaba del pie que lo hacía ella. Eran idénticos en todo: veneraban las mismas canciones, apreciaban el mismo tipo de arte… Ahora que lo pensaba, puede que fuera precisamente el ser tan parecidos lo que había hecho zozobrar su relación.

Rachel Berry cerró los ojos apretando con fuerza los párpados, provocando que gruesas lágrimas bajaran acariciando sus mejillas hasta morir en su barbilla. No eran las primeras que derramaba por Jesse, pero sí las más dolorosas, ahora que nada parecía tener solución. Nunca había cantado una canción con tanto dolor como lo había hecho con "Total eclipse of the heart" en el Glee Club, dedicando cada una de las frases hacia Jesse, _su_ Jesse… Tenía que hacerle comprender, como fuera, que lo necesitaba como nunca antes había necesitado a una persona…

Pero no había conseguido nada, Jesse se había marchado sin dirigirle la palabra y había procurado no mirarla durante toda la actuación…

_- And I need you now tonight_… - cantó Rachel con la voz quebrada, nada quedaba de la fuerza con la que había defendido el famoso tema de Bonnie Tyler en el Glee Club – _And I need you more than ever…_

La joven se acurrucó más en su sillón preferido del salón, invadida por la rabia y la pena de haber vivido su primer fracaso amoroso. Esos sentimientos la estaban desbordando por completo, sentía que sobrepasaban con creces la densidad de su persona. Demonios, sentía que quería abrir cada ventana de su casa y chillar, gritar, cantar a la noche esos mismos versos que Jesse había ignorado unas horas atrás en el Glee Club.

Qué demonios, lo iba a hacer, sería algo digno de contar en sus memorias cuando las escribiera, y Jesse sabría lo equivocado que había estado con respecto a ella. Tomó aire, se incorporó con rapidez y se dirigió con paso firme a la ventana que tenía justo enfrente de ella. Sostuvo con firmeza el marco de madera para abrir la misma, cuando divisó una figura en medio de la carretera que la hizo cambiar de opinión. Era Jesse.

Rachel dejó escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones para gritar por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que intentara volver a ser la misma quitándole importancia a la situación, tardaría en volver a ser la ambiciosa Rachel Berry que siempre había sido. Superar esto iba a ser muy difícil, lo sabía ahora con más certeza que nunca al verle ahí, delante de su casa.

Lo primero que sintió ella fue el ansia de salir en ese mismo momento por la puerta de su casa, correr hasta él, abrazarle con fuerza y compartir un beso digno de la mejor película de Hollywood, pero era demasiado orgullosa para ello. Jesse le había hecho daño y quería ver qué pasos decidía tomar él.

El muchacho contemplaba la vivienda unifamiliar de los Berry como si aún no supiera muy bien qué estaba haciendo allí, le envolvía un aire de indecisión que era patente en sus expresiones y que era palpable hasta para la propia Rachel, que seguía observándole a través de la ventana del salón. Estaba librando una batalla consigo mismo, ¿llamar o no llamar?, ¿quedarse o marcharse?, ¿perdonar u olvidar?... Finalmente, Jesse St. James agachó la mirada y, con resignación, se giró para abrir la puerta de su coche.

- Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes… - dejó escapar Rachel en apenas un susurro, mientras contemplaba la figura del líder de Vocal Adrenaline en medio de la calzada.

Durante unos segundos, Rachel pensó que Jesse había llegado a oírla, puesto que se detuvo en su acción y se giró de nuevo hacia la casa de los Berry. La contempló durante unos instantes, sin reparar en la presencia de Rachel, parado en medio de la calzada. Su corazón está lleno de dudas, de resentimiento y sueños rotos: ¿sería eso suficiente como para romper con la chica que nunca jamás esperó encontrar? Finalmente Jesse tomó aire y comenzó a andar decididamente hacia la puerta principal de la vivienda, haciendo que el corazón de la joven diera un vuelco debido a la emoción.

Sin embargo, ese cálido y feliz sentimiento de esperanza no duró mucho, ya que Jesse se detuvo en su camino y, tras unos instantes de vacilación, se giró sobre sus pasos y volvió a su coche. Se sentó al volante del vehículo, dirigió una última mirada a la casa, arrancó el motor del coche y aceleró, desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de Rachel.

La joven cerró los ojos y perdió toda esperanza: aunque su mente se negara a creerlo, en su interior supo con certeza que Jesse no iba a volver, todo lo que pudo haber entre ellos había desaparecido, dejándole el corazón roto.

Fueran cuáles fueran los sentimientos de rencor que Jesse St. James sentía hacia ella, habían resultado ser más que suficientes, mucho más fuertes que los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntos.

No había vuelta atrás. Quizás nunca estuvieron destinados a estar juntos.


End file.
